Confessions of a Guppy
by La Whimsical Mochi
Summary: [UPDATED...reviews? Anyone? .-.] It began with a dream and a quest. Then, mopping up the poop deck, falling into a pit of unorthodoxed nonsense; and finally, an oblivious idiot pirate. She could seriously write a book. Ace x OC
1. Dead Fish

**[revised as of 3/30/13]**

**Chapter 1:**

_Never forget that dead fish swim with the current- Malcolm Muggerudge_

* * *

_Well damn. _

_I'm dead, or __at least half alive. More or less so. _

_And this was a very pathetic way for a fish to die._

_It was just a simple quest to set out to sea, fufill my wish, and to live happily ever after. Literally it had been smooth sailing up until the stormed ruined everything._

_ God only knows where I've ended up. Perhaps, I'm lying snug inside of a sea-king. It wasn't a far-fetched idea. I mean it could explain why I felt so warm and snug since I'm pretty sure that the bottom of the ocean wasn't a very comfortable death-bed._

_My grandpa's probably rolling in his grave (laughing) right about now.I can only imagine his initial reaction when he finds my soul in heaven; or better yet, when he hears about how I died. He would never allow me to (after) live it down_

_"You drowned, guppy?! And you said you wanted to be a marine?! Oh this is such gold!" __That was my grandpa alright. F__aceticious as ever, but I loved him nonetheless._

_So yes, Guppy. __It was an embarrassing little nickname he'd given me as a kid. Why? Firstly, I was born prematurely. Guppies in comparison signified my meagreness. I am indeed a shrimp. A whooping 5'4. Aged seventeen, and I'm still being mistakened for a child._

_Second, as cliche as it sounded, I loved swimming. Really, it was the only thing that I was ever good at, so how ironic is it that I died from drowing._

_ Oh my poor little raft, I wonder what happened to it along with all my other stuff. It sure was impressive how it managed to not sink from the duration of my journey what with all the stuff I brought._

_So how does one in the brink of death properly introduce themself? Allow me to start from the top._

_My name is Charlotte Auron, and I was raised by my grandparents- Melanie and former marine Commodor Lei Auron. __If anything, I think that I resembled my grandpa more. Copper skin, dark brown hair. The only asset was that I had my nana's blue eyes._

_My nana was a master in alchemy and sold medical elixirs and potions for a living. I learned the ropes from her and used it as a defense. Though I wasn't the best at the stuff, I practiced hard. _

_When my old man passed away from heart failure, it really took a toll on us. He'd been concealing his heart conditions from us for the longest, so when we did find out it was too late. My nana was so distraught that over the years she worked her butt off in attempt to find the philospher's stone, also known as an impossible reanimation elixir, to bring him back. _

_I never did have the time to make friends. Growing up, my family and I relocated often because of my grandpa's position in the marines. Already in the process of moving again, his death was the last thing we needed. But we managed to pull through nonetheless._

_Upon his death bed, his final wish was for me to just find happiness. Now as a kid I thought that true happiness meant ice-cream and m&m's everyday for dinner. But as I matured, inevitably his words sunk in. My definition of happiness: to have free reign over my life and to carry out rational goals. So then it hit me-_

_I was going to become a marine just like my grandpa! ( Another mental image of him hunched over laughing: "You're killing me right now, kiddo!")_

_Thus brings us to my mini journey to the grandline!_

_..._

_Three days ago in East Blue._

_...Whooshh_

It was hot. So so _so hot._

Had she known it was this warm, she would have dressed more appropriately for her voyage. Khakis and a long sleeved shirt was not a very wise choice of travel clothing in mid July.

She wiped a hand under her slicked fringes. Lying back against her tiny sleeping bag, she gazed at the consistent blue sky. The calm currents directed her amidst the opened seas. With a sigh, she reluctantly sat up and took the first object next to her.

_'A Dummie's Guide to Navigating in the Deep Blue'_

Her blue eyes darted back and forth as she skimmed through its pages. Honestly so, she had read the thing to the point where she knew it like the back of her hand but still hadn't nearly gained enough knowledge about navigation.

Not to long ago, she left home and ventured out to sea on her wimpy little raft. Perhaps her determination (or ego) got the best of her considering she was but a scant seventeen year old girl with the navigation skills of a blind bat.

Getting ahead of herself, she figured that as long as she had a good log pose handy she'd be more than fine. She'd supplied a sufficient amount of food (an entire back pack filled with protein bars and a water cooler) and had all the supplies that she needed.

If she were to encounter any sea kings that her grandfather had spoken much of during his time alive, she knew very well how to defend herself. Sort of. So really, what was the worse that could happen in the ocean anyway?

How about aimlessly sailing in circles for three days straight?

Three days of constant seagull droppings on her sail, alas my friends, she was what one could classify as a castaway. A genius one at that.

Having been so caught up in the thoughts of leaving, that she didn't even contemplate the rationality of her departure being that she was entirely inexperienced with all things sea-wise. Hence a true genius indeed.

With another sigh, she shut the book and reached out for a tiny brown satchel, rummaging through her meager belongings. A book of alchemy, a stick of gum, a pack of colored pencils. She pulled a white sketch pad and flipped through its pages. The ocean, the ocean at night, the ocean a sunset-ah a blank page!

Pencil in hand, she traced a single line down the page and paused. She had no clue what to draw. She glanced around her as if in pursuit of some inspiration. Nothing but the same blue horizon around her that never left her presence for days.

Huffing her fringes in frustration, she set down the sketch and leaned against the mast of her sail.

A white seagull swooped down in front of her and squawked aloud. She smiled and crouched down in front of it.

"Hey there, birdie!"

It cocked its head to its side and ruffled its wings.

"My name is Charlotte"

So now she was probably going mad. Conceivably, the scorching sun's heat wave had gone to her senses, but she couldn't help wanting to have some interaction with something. Lord only knew how much longer she'd be out here in isolation.

"You know, I'd very much appreciate it if you could tell your friends to not drop gifts on my sail. Think you could do that for me?"

It then looked up at the sky and flew way. Perfect. She couldn't even hold up a conversion with a bird. She took up this opportunity to take a nap.

...

What felt like a few minutes must have actually been hours. When she opened up her eyes the sky had darkened, clouded over, and the air temperature around her dropped. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that she was traveling a bit faster than before.

Then, she heard the most dreadful, the most godawful sound known to any sailor across the seas.

Thunder.

She froze. Eyes widened, a strong gust of wind whipped past her electing strands of dark brown to fly in face.

_'- Most importantly, be sure to check the weather for the days you plan to sail. Any changes of wind velocity, or the ocean's currents could affect the course of you vessel'_

Holy. Crap.

The little plank of wood from beneath her began to gradually sway. As if her dilemma couldn't possibly get any worse, a cold drop of water fell on her cheek.

"Oh...no" she groaned. She kneeled down to scramble up her possessions and threw what she could into the satchel. Clutching it tightly to her chest she gripped tightly the mast. The waves swaying dangerously in different directions as she held on for dear life.

Another thunderous rumble pierced through the clouds. Precipitation picked up. Her ground became slick from rain. In desperation, her only option was just to shout and hope that somebody somewhere would hear her.

"Help!", she shouted," Someone anyone help me!"

A potent wave slammed in her little craft knocking her off her feet. All of her belongings, save her satchel fell into the sea.

She could only tightly shut her eyes when she felt another wave crash into her knocking her into the ocean. Her tiny vessel split in two from the sheer impact.

She swam toward the surface gasping for air. 'Well at least I could swim...' she though flatly. Before she knew it, another wave plummeted on top of her continuously. The last thing she remembered was a voice before she slipped into darkness.

"Hang in there, kid! Just hang in there!"

_Grandpa?_

* * *

A/N:Thank you to all my beautiful betas. You guys are awesome! I apologize greatly for the lack of dialogue. I promise you, the next oncoming chapters will have way more dialogue and interaction. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review! I make great promises to you all. Reviews=Love and Love=Cookies


	2. The Guppy's Aim

Chapter 2:

_'This is my goal, but is this really what I know will bring me happiness? How long have I been contradicting myself?'- Auron Charlotte_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Jesus, how many hours has it been?"

"Just about twenty. So how's the analysis thus far?"

"Oh here"

A rustle of papers.

"Okay, let's see. Body temperature is now back to average. The patient also appears mildly dehydrated and... the hell?"

"What is it? Is everything alright, doc?"

"Why haven't I noticed this before? Her protein level is abnormally high."

Voices.

Before she blacked out, the last that Charlotte remembered was her grandfather's voice. Although death was something she did not look forward to, it wasn't an irrational thought that she'd reached the after life. On the other hand, it was that someone could have indeed rescued her. No one would've been crazy enough to travel out to sea in the midst of a storm.

Well, anyone besides her.

Her senses slowly began coming back to her. Inhaling deeply, a distinctive scent of ammonia filled her nostrils. The voices in the background hushed as she languidly stirred herself awake. When her eyelids fluttered opened, a hazy bright light offended her eyes.

"Doc look she's awake!"

"Right, I'll go inform the captain. While she's responsive, run a couple of tests for me. Be sure that she makes no sudden movements."

Captain?... So one, she could either be on a marine captain's ship, or two

Shit.

She was on a pirate's ship.

With a gasp, she instantly sat up vigorously rubbing the fogginess out of her eyes when she felt a warm grasp on her shoulder.

"Hey, kiddy! Take it a bit slow!"

She blinked at the person beside her. A short, middle-aged man dressed in baggy casual clothing. On his shirt a small tag read '_Loonard P. Shag_.' Underneath that in blue was the marine emblem.

"Loon...ard?"

"At your service, sunshine!"

"You're a marine" she said, taking a small breath of relief.

He nodded slowly."You're in our base in Loguetown. A little more than yesterday, one of the seamen spotted your little float just before the storm hit and our captain saved yuh. You're real lucky to have been found."

So that's what happened. She took this time to scan her surroundings. A yellow room with small windows. A heart monitor sat at her bedside while its cords were fixed underneath her hospital gown. She sought her clothes and shoes which were bundled neatly on top of a wooden counter.

He followed her line of sight then chuckled softly, "Don't worry, 'nurses took care of that. So how old are you? You've have be no older than then like four!"

She rolled her eyes. The marines that she met during her childhood years were typically authoritative in manner, but he seemed more light-hearted. Surprisingly, much like her grandfather. Enheartened, she answered "I'm seventeen. How old are you like forty?"

He quipped a smile. "Good one. I'm thirty actually and I'm medic in training. The real doctor stepped out to speak with our captain." He inclined his head at the door.

She nodded mutely. "How long have I been out for?"

"Twenty hours or so?"

Her jaw slackened. "Twenty hours _straight_?"

He shrugged. "You were out like a light. Wouldn't have expected you to wake up too soon anyhow. After all, you were in pretty bad shape. Dehydration, high fever, and judgin' from the dark circles under your eyes doesn't look like you've slept properly"

The line went dead as when she carefully peeled off the monitor's suction cups from her chest. Bringing herself to the edge of the bed she hopped down to her bare feet. Oh how it felt good to stand on solid ground again!

"Easy now, kiddy. Doc said no sudden movements. You're probably not-"

With a yelp, she stumbled and fell bottom first on the floor.

"Stable" he sighed.

...

"Your reflexes are precise and your blood pressure is looking normal. Looks like you're all good! Just need the doc to check over these notes" He flipped through pages of a clipboard.

"Well. Our guest has awoken."

There at the doorway stood a white-haired, muscular man in uniform. Between his teeth hung a large cigar. Standing alongside him was a slender blonde male in white scrubs. She assumed that he was her said doctor.

"Captain Smoker" Loonard greeted with a nod.

He leaned closer towards the blonde, "You said it was alright to speak with her now?"

"While she's conscious. Afterwards, the girl needs as much rest as possible"

Smoker turned his attention towards her. "You feelin' any good kit?"

"Fine sir," she answered coyly.

"Good to hear. Now if I may, just what the hell was a runt like you doing out to sea in the middle of a storm?"

She gulped. It wasn't as though the question was unexpected but just how could she break it down to him the reason she almost died was in attempt to carry out a facile little goal without humiliating herself?

"Well I...was trying to fulfill something vital to me. A wish."

He arched an eyebrow.

She exhaled softly. It was either now or never. "Would you let me become a marine, sir?"

She looked down at her feet, preparing herself for an eruption laughter. Nothing but utter silence filled the room. Then, Smoker was first to speak. "Give me a break. A squirt like you?"

"Oh just give the kid a chance! Besides, Zeil could use an extra chore boy in his ward." said Loonard.

"I know I might never become as significant as my grandfather, but it really is the least I could do." Charlotte added.

"Who's your grandfather?" Smoker asked.

"Commodore Lei Auron."

"Ah, Auron? I didn't know the old man had a grandchild!" spoke the doctor.

"...Auron? You-_you_!" Without a second thought, Smoker dug into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a den-den mushi. When he opened his mouth to speak-

"WHAT?" An annoying gruff voice bellowed from the other end. He promptly moved the thing away from his ear. "THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD MY BOY!"

"Garp, we found the kit you were searching for. She's in Loguetown with us as we speak."

* * *

It didn't take long for Garp to arrive at Loguetown's clear shores. With a scowl pressed over his aged features, he rubbed the red mark on his cheek from where the old lady had hit him. For a woman her age, she sure was audacious for her own good. It always questioned him why his old comrade had married her to begin with. All females were troublesome.

Especially that daunt little brat!

Finally at the marine base, he didn't even bother signaling his arrival and just burst right in storming through the lobby.

"SMOKER, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Um, excuse me...Garp-san?"

A timid boy stood in front of him with his finger raised. He then swiftly saluted the older man'. "I believe they are all in the infirmary on the second floor, sir!"

"OUT OF MY WAY, BOY!" he roughly shoved into the kid, knocking him off his feet.

He charged his way up the top floor and into the infirmary. From there everyone humbly saluted him, and directed him into the correct room. There the girl sat on her bed. With arms folded her head was turned towards the window.

"Grab your things. We're leave now child."

She stood up to her feet, her hands balled up in fists. "I'm not leaving with you-you old coot!"

He shook his head. Just like her grandmother.

Everyone in the surrounding room was taken aback. No one had ever been daring enough to challenge the old Vice-Admiral. Much less someone her size. He tried his best to remain his composure. Three days it took him, out of his own priorities to go searching for a subtle kid so he was not having this mess now.

"Listen, the crazy old woman is worried about you! She thinks that _I _got into your head about becoming a marine!"

"Look it's my fault! I should have better explained myself in that letter!

"No matter! I'll drag you back if I have to!" He threatened

What she did next shocked him. She bowed.

"Please" she said "It's something really important to me. I have to do this."

His features mellowed an inch. This was probably about her old man's last will. Lord knew he just couldn't meddle with something like that.

"It's gonna be hard... explaining this to Melanie"

She stood up to her feet. "There's no need. I'll just write her"

With a deep prolonged sigh, he ran a hand through his greying hair. "Well, then I suppose you'll start training tomorrow, kid. Under my authorization."

* * *

Salut! (hey!)

288 hits! Wow. A big hearty thank you to the first fifteen reviewers: **Shiningheart of ThunderClan, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, PortgasDLisanna, montresorflack, celestialaura, x, Portgas D. Paula, ihateloggingin, aaroniteXkryptonite, MarcoAce, amira gonzales, madinefefe, Guest, and bookworms,** and all who favorited and followed. You guys are the sexiest people alive! It tickles me pink when I receive lengthy, well thought feedback. Your reviews **are** my motivitation.

So if any of you have not noticed, I've been constantly editing and changing the first chapter to this story. I'm sorry if this has driven some of you crazy. Again, I apologize for my self-conscious writing. Thanks for putting up with it, you're some real troopers.

To be clear of things, in the beginning of the first chapter the character is half conscious as she describes her situation. She is not aware of anything around her hence comes to believe that she is dead.

Do not fret my lovely little beings, the real action will take place _very_ soon.

If there are any more questions, please feel free to ask as I will answer. Review I say. I absolutely adore those things!


	3. A new role

Chapter 3: Reel in the Bait

_Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen. -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

'Kama Sutra, Getting Started.'

Beet red, the young woman quickly stuck the tiny booklet into her satchel and out of her sight. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she tore out a sheet of paper from a notepad sitting at her desk.

_Dear Nana,_

_I cannot believe you! An advice for intimacy__ for my nineteenth birthday?!_

_For godsakes woman, there's no need to feel at all concerned about my love life! I'm a healthy nearly 20-year-old girl -no young _woman- _with just a lot of stuff on her hands at this moment's time. Men. Can. Wait!_

_ By the way, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write to you in a while. Two months ago, I was moved forward to Master Chief Petty Officer. Can you believe it two years for such a tiny promotion? Well it's what happens when you're an incompetent shrimp. At least in my case, Guppy. _

_But __I mean be real! Unless you're taking steroids, you wouldn't be able to bench press a paddle boat with ONE hand! __ Yes nana, you have yet to hear the half of what Garp put me at the junior academy these past two years. And he wonders why his grandsons chose to become pirates instead of marines..._

_Anyhow, with my rank means that I am now in charge of the lower ranks. Can you just imagine me bossing people around and putting on airs? Hehe_

_For example, a few new recruits arrived last week. As required that someone of my rank show them the ropes, they chose me. I kept charge of these two boys. Coby and Hellmeppo. _

_Old man Garp's training has been tiring lately, but I suppose it's preparation for my first ever mission. I've been stationed in loguetown for some time now so it's about time I got out of that stuffy base for some adventure. We're supposed to arrive in the Kingdom of Alabasta soon enough. I'll get you one of those adorable little cacti plants there!_

_I now share bunks with my new partner Tashigi. Despite her authoritative and on guard demeanor, we're actually really close. It's real nice to have another girl to talk to. But my very best friend is Looney. He's really like the brother I never had._

_ Let me tell you, he's got gumption especially towards out superior, but I suppose it's because they've known each other back in their academy days. He once told me this story how years ago on a mission, he met this man then asked if his mother had relations with a pineapple. Little did he know, that man turned out being the second commander of a VERY potent pirate crew. Thus this huge argument started and people got hurt... Hence, his nickname._

___ I digress. Don't worry, I haven't solely forgotten about my alchemy. Since it's still my strongest defense, I've been practicing hard recently with Looney! Even though he acts like a dunce sometimes, he's a very bright doctor. _

_So how's life been going for you nana? I hope you're doing well and please oh please try to stay out of trouble! Oh, gotta go! I think they're calling me now._

_Love Always,_

_Charlotte_

_..._

"Sergeant Auron and Tashigi, please be present on the main deck in five. There is an imperative meeting regarding the mission!" a gruff male voice announced, from an intercom speaker in the dorm.

Folding the two paged letter into a small envelope, Charlotte placed it inside of her old brown satchel before slinging it over her shoulder. She then moved toward a tall full body mirror, hung on a wall in between the twin bunks.

Over the course of her time joining the marines; she went through a growth spurt, blaming Garp for his ridiculous intensive training. She now touched 5'7 in height. Two years ago, she probably wouldn't have even reached the mirror, and then came the jokes of her being vertically challenged. Her already tan skin had darkened a shade from the years of chore duties in the sun, and she chose to keep her shoulder length hair out of that messy ponytail she sported two years ago.

Charlotte was stunned when Garp actually admitted her into the Corps, despite her grandmother's concerns for her well-being. He even took it upon himself to take her under his wing. It only really took one convincing letter. Charlotte was still so young, so naïve at heart. In the end, Melanie only wanted what was in her granddaughter's best interest.

The first two years in loguetown were very repetitive. She mainly trained and fulfilled her choreboy duties. Then she'd pay Loonard a visit at the infirmary, who had also became head doctor at the base. The other one resigned. From his deep understanding and knowledge with biology and chemistry, he also became her alchemist support. During the time, the two bonded immensely and became friends. Despite the large age gap, the man acted younger then his years.

Tashigi glanced up from book she was reading at the foot of her bunk, "What do you have stashed in there? You're always carrying it around with you."

Charlotte froze. Crap, why did she so suddenly ask about the satchel? She must have noticed the cursed book. Shrugging, she attempted keeping her cool "Nothing really. Just some money and...things"

"Hmph" placing the book on her bed, Tashigi picked up her katanas from beside her. Charlotte couldn't help but breath a small sigh of relief that she decided to drop it.

"Why are you so obsessed with Roronoa Zoro?" she mumbled under her breath.

Then she heard a gasp, and the sound of an unsheathed katana sliced through the air "What was that?!" Tashigi asked irritably, her face flushed. "Do you want to repeat that?"

Charlotte gave her a smirk. She just couldn't believe how easily Tashigi got offended when it came to this man. Ever since the Strawhat encounter at Loguetown, it was nonstop about him. Given the circumstances, she knew that if he wasn't a member of the infamous pirates, Tashigi would snag him first chance she had. "Nothing, oh nothing. God you have such a short fuse!"

"Well, I wouldn't if you didn't have to say things like that!" she playfully shoved her away from the mirror.

Charlotte only laughed. "So, are you ready for this mission? Cause I'm sure as hell nervous!"

"Don't worry, I think Captain Smoker will go easy on you for this one. But you are Master Chief now. I think he might just have you keep charge over the ship and command the new recruits. At least that's what I did on my first mission."

Well, that was acceptable. It wasn't anything drastic as she anticipated... but it was something.

.

Stepping out of her room, Charlotte walked alongside through long corridors of the crew's quarters. A pattern of bright blue marine corps logos filled the white wallpaper around her. Although this _was_ a marine's ship, but she couldn't help but think that her superior was just being obnoxious with the wallpaper.

Stepping out into the sunlit deck, she could again taste the ocean's salty breeze. Nostalgia suddenly hit her as she thought of her first joyride on her grandfather's' ship. Smoker's booming voice brought her out of her revere and she then quietly slipped in between her uniform colleagues who stood facing Smoker standing on the quarter-deck.

"Jeez Charles, took you long enough." a man whispered beside her. "Marine or not I tell you, all you females are the same"

"Oh be quiet Looney. So what's this all about?"

"You just missed the half of it. We found some leads on the alligator man. God I just _hope_ the guy doesn't make me go out on this one. Honestly, I'd rather just be snoozing in the infirmary. 'Still sore from the last mission we had in Renaisse"

"Crew!" Smoker's voice resounded the deck. She couldn't quite understand why he had to yell so loudly when it was only about fourty of them on board. "We are all to remain in Alabasta until we find and eliminate Crocodile. Do a thorough investigation as needed, but be sure you stay close."

"Dr. Shag!" he called out "Remain in the infirmary to fulfill you duties in the event of emergencies"

Looney wiped a wiped a mock swear from his brow. "Will do, _Smokey-pokey!"_ he replied jokingly, earning a few snickers from the crew.

Smoker rolled his eyes, then guided his attention toward Charlotte."Auron! As your first mission, take charge of the ship under my authority and command the new seamen. Crew, this is the new Sergeant officer! Treat her with respect!" he gestured toward her. Smiling sheepishly, Charlotte gave a small wave at those who turned and saluted her.

"Men, disembark!"

"Aye!"

"Have fun with the rookies, _rookie_!" Tashigi snickered while patting her shoulder.

"With pleasure, _four eyes_!" Charlotte stuck her tongue at her. It couldn't be that bad. How hard could it be ordering around a few newbies while watching over a ship?

...

'O What shall we do with a drunken sailor!

What shall we do with a drunken sailor!

What shall we do with a drunken sailor!

Early in the morning!'

She was surrounded by idiots.

All around her were loud, boisterous loud men singing aloud and swinging each other by the arm. Couldn't they at least try taking this mission a little more seriously?! Godforbit if anything occurred, like a sneak pirate attack, she was the one to be held accountable!

The nineteen year old huffed her fringes. A habit she had of doing when she was annoyed. Now she was mad. Maybe after all it would have been better to travel along in Alabasta, rather then staying cooped up in a ship for god knows how long. Having little experience with this new role, why'd the captain insist giving her a such duty on her part? To command half of the rookie seamen when she couldn't even get them to listen to her!

They docked the ship nearby the port city of Nanohana. Not a cloud in sight appeared over Alabasta's sunny skies. As she leaned against the edge of the ship, the den den mushi in her pocket felt heavy. Any minute now, she expected a call of distress from Smoker.

"Um excuse me, Senior miss?" a timid voice came from behind her. It took her a minute to realize that someone was refering to her, having been accustomed to 'Auron' and 'Kid' all these years. Turning around, she came face to face with the familiar pink haired boy she met weeks ago. Poor thing looked so out of place. Blushing softly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh hi there! Cory right?"

"Coby" the boy corrected, nervously adjusting his glasses "I-I'm really sorry to be a nuisance, but it seems that I boarded on the wrong ship. Hehe, just a weird habit of mine I suppose..."

She gave him a smile. "Oh no, it's perfectly fine. Just sit tight somewhere for now, kid. Or do me a favor, while you're here could you keep watch for me up there?" she pointed towards the crow's nest. "There should be a pair of bincoculars up there for you"

His face lit up in excitement. "Yes ma'am! I-I mean Senior!" he bowed quickly, before dashing away.

She heaved a sighed. "Well at least someone here will listen to me"

"kiddo!"

Loonard was making his way toward her, removing his cap from his short-cropped black hair while carrying half a mug's sake. "These rooks sure do know how to have some fun! It's been a while since I had a good drink!"

She groaned. "No not you to Looney. And why'd you bring the sake with you? The last thing I need is for an intoxicated doctor when we need him!"

"Oh come on!" He put an arm around her shoulders, "Live a bit will ya? Unlike me, you're still young!" she opened her mouth to reply when he cut her off. "Ah, I know just what'll make you happy! OI GENTLEMEN!" He bellowed towards the recruits. They all ceased to look at him. Charlotte gave him a bemused look. This entire time, all she had to do was holler to get their attention?...What kind of marine was she.

"Today is Sergeant Auron's birthday! Let's sing!"

Oh no.

She back away from them, waving her hands in front of her as they all began circle around her. "Guys this isn't necessary, really!"

"Sure is, kid! Alright fellas; on one, two, three!"

Unfortunately, their singing cut short when only seconds later, Coby came back running towards her.

"Senior!" He modestly excused himself through the crowd of seamen. He hunched in front of her, his hands on his knees from exhaustion. Stammering over his words for his moments, he finally pointed behind her and squeaked, "_Pirates!_"

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock. She felt her stomach dropped. Turning around, she cupped a hand over her eyes and made out a small craft that was headed full speed in their direction. She knew immidately from the distinctive purple joly roger on its sail, that it was indeed a very potentially dangerous pirate crew. She heard a crash, and looked down to find Looney's mug shattered into bits. His hand trembled nervously.

"I-It's," he blanched, his expression mortified, _"_I didn't think that pheonix man would actually track me down! It was a honest joke _years_ ago!"

The crew began to panic loudly among themselves. "I uh... I'll be in the infirmary if you need me kiddy." Looney muttered quickly before leaving in a rush.

The pressure. Everything was just happening so fast. Only moments ago, all was placid. Perhaps she spoke to soon about the surprise attack. Now with an enemy close by and the seamen going crazy, she had to do something quick. Most importantly; she had to keep everyone calm. She herself was nervous beyond anything, but she couldn't let that show. She was now a marine, valor was not an option but a **right**. Now she understood that her superior entrusted her with this duty. He believed in her. She just couldn't let everyone down.

"GENTLEMEN!" she yelled, surprising not only the seamen but herself, "GO BELOW DECK NOW! EACH OF YOU FIND A STAFF. SOMEONE TAKE OVER THE MAIN CANON! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE HERE!"

"Aye!"

All of the men went below deck to attain their weapons, save Coby who stood by himself. "Senior... may I take over the cannon?" he asked hesitatingly.

She nodded firmly. The enemy's ship was edging dangerously close towards them. She could faintly make out someone standing, up a of it and if she didn't know any better, she could say that their feet were on fire. With the men reassembled back on deck all with bo staffs in their grasp, they were prepared for battle.

"Sergeant, what now?!"

"They're getting closer!"

"I..." What could they do? Smoker hadn't excactly fed her on any specific instructions in cause a situation like this.

_BOOM!_

A puff of heavy white smoke arised in front of them and the ship gently swayed from the sheer force of the canon firing. "Oh no, oh no, _oh no_!" Coby shrieked, frantically waving his arms, "Good grief! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! My hand just slipped! I-"

"HIKEN!"

All of the sudden, the water from beneath them began to boil. A wave of heat spewed through the atmosphere around the ship. As she slowly turned around, her eyes widened. A large sphere of fire was headed their way.

* * *

Hello everyone did you miss me? Because I missed all of you~

Sorry for the long update! Promise this won't happen again. I will be updating very frequently now.

ACE MAKES HIS DEBUT NEXT CHAPTER. So excited! Finally some interaction with him ^^

Stay tuned for the next chapter very soon.


End file.
